The Resonating Effect
by rainsrabble
Summary: When Resonance gets out of control
1. Chapter 1

At first Maka was giddy and brimming with excitement. Justin was very cute, very smart, and had asked her out. It wasn't long however before anxiety began to gnaw at her. She didn't know Justin very well. Had just met him in fact. She had zero experience dating. She certainly wasn't ready for anything very physical. She hadn't even had her first kiss. 3rd grade with Black Star didn't count.

She thought about calling Tsubaki or Patti. But Tsubaki really had only ever been out with Black Star and that couldn't be considered normal on any scale. And Liz dated entirely too much. So she read up on dating protocol and kept her cool. Right up until the last minute when she descended into downright panic.

Three outfits later she was still completely spazzing and Soul was getting irritated with her.

"Jesus Maka, it's just dinner. Chill." He finally exclaimed when she blocked his TV show yet again to ask him how she looked. She didn't know why she bothered, Soul's idea of a complement was a grunt and a cutting remark but he was who she trusted. Besides, out of all her friends he was the only one with a normal dating life. Just what she wanted. Normal.

"Should I put my hair up or leave it down. Date hair should be different right?" He rolled his eyes and took a pillow off the back of the couch squishing it over his face while he groaned in frustration. "Do you like it better when a girl leaves her hair down?"

With exaggerated patience he rose to his feet and gripped both her shoulders to give her a firm shake. "Just go have a good time. He doesn't care what you are wearing or how your hair looks. Just don't eat so much you sick up in his car."

Her queasy stomach quivered at the idea and Maka suddenly had to breathe deep to keep from sicking up in the living room. There was no way she could do this. She could barely attend a party without Soul to run social interference for her. She was going to screw it up. She was going to have a melt down on her first date ever and then she would have a reputation as that crazy un-datable scrawny girl.

The knock at the door had her jumping in her skin and she grabbed Soul with both hands when he made to pull away from her. It was too late to cancel but she absolutely could not go in this state. She was two shallow breathes from a full blown panic attack. "You have to come."

"Wha?" He tried to pull away from her, alarmed by her borderline behavior but she dug her nails in and jerked him back to her.

"Please Soul. I need you. Please."

"Maka, think it through. You do not want me to tag along on your date. That's crazy."

"Call that girl you are dating. Make it a double date. Please Soul. I'll make dinner for a month. I'll do all the dishes. I'll let you have the remote."

The knock sounded again, more insistent, and she whined up at him another desperate please and he squeezed his eyes shut nodding his head even as he wrenched himself out of her death grip. The relief almost staggered her.

"Get your coat." He growled as he went to open the door.

She was so grateful that he was coming that she didn't even give him a hard time about bossing her. She just ran to her room to get her coat and her purse and give Soul a minute to let her date know he was tagging along. Maybe Justin would just assume Soul was overprotective and not that she needed a babysitter. It didn't matter. Double dates were a common thing. Soul would be cool about it so her date would just assume they did this all the time.


	2. Chapter 2

She glanced in her mirror to check her lip gloss before grabbing her purse and hurrying down the hall. She was still nervous/excited, but more in a fun anticipation way now that she knew she wasn't going to be out alone. She was wearing jeans, a nice blouse, and flats. Soul always wore jeans when he went out and she didn't want to be too dressed up. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw that Justin was also dressed casual.

He stood with his hands in his pockets, staring out her window, and Soul was only conspicuous by his absence.

"Justin!" She greeted, and he turned to her immediately. She hesitated a heartbeat before she stepped closer and gave him a warm hug hello. It was her usual greeting and she had read somewhere to be friendly and open and herself. So a hug. He was warm and tall and didn't hold onto her too long which made her smile in relief. She was very anti-grope.

"Where did Soul get off to?" She asked, frowning around the open room. "It's awfully rude to just leave a guest unattended."

"He said he'd meet us at the car." He smiled down at her. "I'm sorry I didn't realize you had invited your weapon. My reservation was for two. Hopefully they will be able to accommodate him."

She grinned back and shrugged into her jacket. "No worries. Mister big shot Death Scythe can get in anywhere. It's only poor little peasants like us that need reservations." She was so relieved that he wasn't mad that she slipped her arm in his to lead him outside. This was going to be nice.

Soul had pulled the car around to the front and was leaning up against it negligently. How he managed to keep it so shiny when he hardly ever drove it she would never know. The first time she found out he had a fancy ass car tucked into one of the complexes paid garages and had made her schlep around on that bike through wind and rain and dust storms she had brained him good.

"Would you rather take your car, Soul's car is kinda loud." She leaned closer and whispered. "And the backseat is tiny."

He was already moving closer to the car though and Maka shook her head. One thing boys all had in common was how much they liked things with engines. So now the four of them had to cram themselves in Soul's tiny little sports car because it was "cool".

"Sweet ride man, is this the I8?"

"You know your cars dude." He replied as he shrugged off the side, lifting the suicide door and popping the seat forward. Justin clambered in but before Maka could get in beside him Soul popped the seat back up so she had to climb in the passenger seat. Shouldn't she sit with her date? But Soul was the one who knew dating so she just buckled her seatbelt as he jogged around to the drivers side.

"I thought this was a BMW?" Maka commented as Soul started her up and eased the car out into the street. Both boys laughed without answering her question, Soul reaching over and rustling her hair fondly and Maka jerked out of his touch and scowled out the window. She hadn't brought her idiot weapon with her to team up against her. He was supposed to be helping her out. After a few seconds she remembered she was supposed to be on a date and twisted around to ask Justin where they were going.

Soul's rude ass talked over her however. He had apparently dialed his phone and put in on speaker. Maka frowned at his poor manners. She wouldn't want her boyfriend having a conversation with her on speaker, even if he was driving fast at the same time. Still the girl didn't seem to mind and exclaimed his name happily when she realized who had called.

"You busy babe? Put on something cute and I'll pick you up in twenty minutes." She swayed with the motion of the car as Soul accelerated onto the interstate and immediately gunned the car to pass a slow driver. She was used to his driving. She flashed a grin at Justin who looked just a little nervous. He didn't need be. After years of careening through traffic on his bike Maka knew that Soul was in complete control. And compared to Etta the BMW was safe as houses.

She bit her lip and didn't nag at Soul about his inconsiderateness as he disconnected the call without even a goodbye or see you soon. She didn't want to spend the evening being all momlike. Even though Soul brought out the worst of her mother hen qualities. She wanted to appear fun and carefree. Have an enjoyable night out and have Justin see how sweet and easy going she could be. Still she hoped that Soul's girlfriend didn't just put up with him showing up last minute expecting her to drop everything to go out with him all the time. She hoped this was just a one off because she had pushed Soul into going out with them. Still he could have called the girl privately and asked. She certainly wouldn't put up with that from Justin. No way no how. He'd asked her out on Monday for a Friday night date, as was appropriate.

She reminded herself she should not be focusing on rude weapon. He was just supposed to be a buffer so she could enjoy her date. So she twisted again to the back seat and asked Justin how he was liking the DWMA. She didn't know him well and her website on casual dating had said to ask him about school and/or work.

Again Soul interrupted.

"He doesn't want to talk about school dork." He barely used his blinker before he shot into a gap in traffic to go around a semi truck and she had to brace her hand on the seat to avoid being flung into the window. She cut her sternest look in her direction but he was too busy checking her mirrors to get her silent admonishment. "Talk about something important, like does he play basketball?"

"I could give a rats behind about basketball Soul!" she exclaimed even as Justin answered that yes he played sometimes. Maka groaned and put her face in her hands. What had she been thinking? Inviting, aka begging, Soul to come with her on her date had been a monumentally stupid idea.


End file.
